


Last one standing

by Lynxofthenight



Series: RvB Angst War 2018 [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxofthenight/pseuds/Lynxofthenight
Summary: Angst War Prompt: Sharkface learns about the rest of his friends dying while he was in the hospital.Also posted on Tumblr.





	Last one standing

**Author's Note:**

> My other prompt for the angst war. I honestly wrote this at work on my phone so I'll come back when I get home in the morning and fix up any formatting errors.

_ “Shit...looks like a mess…” _

 

_ “... doctors aren't sure. Could be….not okay.” _

 

_ “We've got to….revenge later, Terrence first...kill those bastards…” _

 

_ “...about the others?” _

 

_ “Lots of dead….no official count yet…” _

 

_ “Fuck those Freelancers….” _

 

_ “Yeah…” _

~~~

 

The voices are an anchor. A familiar noise he can't quite understand but a comfort nonetheless. Someone once said that talking to a person in a coma could help bring them out of it. Was that true? He didn't think he was in a coma. He was just tired and often found himself drifting in and out of this strange form of awareness. But every time he 'woke’ the voices were there.

 

Sometimes it was only one or two of them. Other times they were talking to each other rather than him but every time they spoke it drew him to the surface and he took comfort in the familiar sounds. Each voice was different but he knew who was who without even knowing how he knew that. Something warmed every time one of them spoke but he never joined in. Every time he tried he found himself dragged back to unconsciousness before he could muster the energy to open his eyes let alone open his mouth.

 

~~

_ “Geeze Terry. You're really milking this aren't you? Well, guess what. You don't wake up soon we're going to clear out your room. Yeah, that's right, all your flamethrowers and that stash of manga you think we don't know about and all your other shit is all getting tossed in the trash if you don't get up.” _

 

_ “What are you doing?” _

 

_ “Threatening to throw his shit away.” _

 

_ “Oh in that case I get to keep his cat.” _

 

_ “See? Even your cat is gonna be gone. So you might want to wake up asshole.” _

~~

 

There was no way to judge the passing of time but he knew it had to be passing because he'd often drift into awareness in the middle of one conversation and then fade out only to return in the middle of a different topic with different voices. 

 

~~

_ “What do you think he's going to want to do when he gets out of here?” _

 

_ “Knowing him? Eat.” _

 

_ “Hah, we better make sure the base is stocked with his shit or we're never going to hear the end of it.” _

 

_ “I'd be fine with that if it meant he'd just wake up.” _

 

_ “Yeah…” _

~~~

 

Sometimes he heard voices that were completely different. These voices weren't warm or soft. On occasion he heard them on their own but more often the warm voices were there too. There was a strange tone to the  other voices that he heard on occasion, cool and clipped as if they were simply reciting something from a book for class. He didn't like the cool voices. They didn't sound right and sent a shiver down his spine. Wait- had he actually felt something that time? 

 

~~

_ “Alright, what's the excuse today Doc?” _

 

_ “I've explained this time and time again. Until he wakes there is nothing else we can do, he must come out of the coma on his own and trying to force a reaction may make things worse. His body is healing at a satisfactory pace but his mind is a different beast.” _

 

_ “Bullshit! There's got to be something you haven't tried yet!” _

 

_ “Sir, if you don't calm down we will be forced to remove you _ .”

~~

 

Over time, or what passed for time, the warm voices became less and less common. He wasn't sure what to think of that; the voices were important and he cared for them. He knew they were often sad about what had happened to him (What had happened to him? He couldn't remember.) but they at least kept coming. He relied on them, using them to stay afloat.

 

Until the warm voices disappeared. He doesn't know when for sure it happened but at some point the warm voices stopped showing up and he knew something was wrong.

 

That, finally, was motivation enough to open his eyes.

 

It took a few tries to actually stay awake and coherent. He has flashes of memories from the first few tries, never anything longer than a few minutes before he's back asleep again. The drugs they're keeping him on don't help and it's hard to fight through the fog that's brought by the drugs but he fights it. 

 

He's still fighting the fog when he wakes one day and realizes he's not alone. Crisp, clean suit, slicked back hair, and a briefcase sitting on his lap and Sharkface hates the man sitting in one of the visitor chairs next to his bed before he even knows why he's there. The man oozes ‘sleazeball’ so heavily that even in his drug addled state he can see it clearly. And the minute the suit realizes his eyes are open he's on his feet and proving just how right the earlier assessment was.

 

“Terrence my boy, it's so good to see you awake. Mr. Hargrove will be pleased. However my boy I'm afraid this isn't a social visit.” The suit is up and talking so fast it's a wonder he can understand anything being said. The briefcase is set on a spare tray and opened and all that's inside is a neat stack of papers. Some sort of contract or something. The suit starts talking again and he can't tell if it's the drugs or not but he's talking way too fast than necessary. “You see there are a few things we need to go over and have signed. Much of this should have been handled by your group leader but unfortunately my dear boy, during your stay here in the hospital your team has been killed within the line of duty. My condolences of course, but this paperwork must be done so we can see about supplying proper compensation and as the last remaining member of your team if falls to you to handle this.”

 

The words don't register right away, taking time to sink in as the suit continues. “Now this paper here…” the voice fades and his body works on autopilot as papers are placed in front of him and a pen is placed in his hand. He's not reading as he signs, too distracted by the words swirling in his mind. Dead? That's impossible. His team can be goofballs but they're good at what they do. There was a reason they'd been hired despite how small of a group they truly were. They got shit done. This idiot must be thinking of the wrong people.

 

This continues until there's nothing left to sign and the pen is taken from him. “Ah, yes, thank you. Now, as per the paperwork you just signed, your own employment with Charon Industries has been terminated but your medical expenses will be paid through the next few months. Afterwards you'll have to handle that yourself but I must say, the compensation agreed upon will just be able to cover the rest of your expenses and any therapy you may need. I'll have your copies of the paperwork sent over as soon as possible for your records, and then from there you won't have to see me again. Once more, my condolences for your loss and I wish you a speedy recovery, now I bid you good day.”

 

And just like that the suit is gone and Sharkface is left with his thoughts.

 

His team, dead? Hah. That'll be the day.

~~~

 

A week later he asks a nurse for a tablet to browse the internet with as entertainment for when he can't be in physical therapy.

 

He breaks the tablet when he finds the report of the attack on Longshore and sees his team on the list of the dead.

 

Looks like that day came sooner than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of continuing this? Maybe take this as a base line and write my canon for the gap between the hospital and Chorus for Sharkie? Would anyone be interested in that?


End file.
